Forum:Schools need fixing!
Hasn't anyone realized that some schools come with Pros and Cons? Well, thats good. However, I myself. am an Master of knowing everything on Wizard101. (I might even know more than a staff member on Wizard101 too! lol) I realized that Ice and Balance students get more Health and Mana. (Life students too, but not as much as Ice and Balance). Storm on the other hand should have most Mana from all schools. Why? Because they fizzle more! Ice and Balance barley fizzle! So why do they have that advantage of having more Mana? Also, there should be a shield towards Balance spells. However there is Balance Blade, Weakness, Blackmantle, Hex, Precision, and Bladestorm. Those all work on any Universal/Global spells. Why shouldn't there be a shield like that too? However, there is a Tower Shield spell from the school of Ice. But...it does -50% next damage. Unlike the shields from Wizard City- The Commons- The Minigame Fairegrounds, which there is Sabrina Greenstar. Which she gives shields from all schools including a stun block shield thats part of the school of Ice. Each shield there (except Stun Block) does -80% next (Life, Myth, Death, Storm, Fire, and Ice) damage. Why shouldn't there be a Balance one too? That protects you from any Incoming damage spell. Also, Balance spells are mostly Elemental, except for Spirit Shields, Spirit Blade and Spirit Traps. If Balance is both, why shouldn't there be any Spirit attacks instead of Elemental? They have Hydra, Spectral Blast, and Spectral Minion. None of them so far is Spirit. Also, the Balance School has way to much Pros than Cons. Why? Because Balance can heal, they have less chances of fizzling, they have blades, traps, charms, reshuffle, and shields form all schools. They also have there attacks that they don't have to worry about a shield being in the way (except Tower shield). Those spells are Scarab, Scorpion, Locust Swarm, Sandstorm, Judgement, and Power Nova. They can also Donate power to other players! (Donate 2 pips to target). They got allot of Health, and allot of Mana (not allot, allot). Also, in Marleybone- in Digmoore Station- Croaky a trainer gives spells such as Sacrificing your minion for either health or pips. The spells that Croaky has is Balance, Death, Storm, Life, Fire. Why doesn't he have any Ice spells? (In Krokotopia in the Oasis- in Sed's Secret Shop, which opens every 30 minutes. He gives Myth spells for Sacrificing minions, killing minions for health, or buffing them, or shielding a minion.) The Balance Sacrifice minion gives back more health than the Life spell he has there. Here are the spells that Sacrifice your minion and give health to you: Balance: Sacrifice minion for 500. (Health) Life: Sacrifice minion for 450. (Health) Death: Sacrifice minion for 300. (Health) As for Fire and Storm, they sacrifice there minions for Pips. Why shouldn't Lifes Sacrifice give more health in return? Of course Balance has more health than Life, but doesn't it risk the chances that Life students could die faster and they could need that extra boost of health from sacrificing the minion? Now, let's look at the Cons of Balance: There spells aren't so strong, there shields of all schools (except balance) are -50% next damage. And...well basically the last bad thing is that, they have allot to put in there deck. LOL. As for Robes, Boots, and Hats...Storm cloths gives less health from all schools. However, they do carry more Resistance, Accuracy, and Damage. Balance, Life, and Ice gives more health from all schools. As in a fact, they do carry less Resistance, Accuracy, and Damage from there own school. Until the student from those 3 schools Hit Grandmaster or Master, thats where they get more of it all. = I believe it's time for a change! These are serious stuff that will make the game more fun and Fair! I still have much more to say, but until then, these issues next to be done first!